Cocoon my heart
by Tigerdrottningen
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is done with Mystic Falls. No more Salvatore brothers, hybrids or Caroline Forbes. He is ready to start over, he just don't know how. He starts traveling the world hoping some good answers may come his way and just when he is about to give up he stumbles upon what he thinks might be his fresh start.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own VD. **

**With that said I would like to welcome all of you to my first story.**  
**I hope from the bottom of my heart that you'll like it. If there is any weird sentences or anything like that it's because english can be quite difficult, therefor you are welcome to point it out for me so I may correct it.**

**Enjoy!**

Sigrid Rosengård knew she was being watched.

A man had been following her for over two weeks now, watching her from a distance. But she wasn't afraid. She thought that if he wanted to hurt her he would've already done it because from what she knew this particularly man didn't have much patience for anything. And besides he wasn't really a man at all, he was an original hybrid. She was on her way home from work when she felt him catching up on her and just as she was about to put the keys in her apartment door she heard someone say:

"Why does it take you over a minute to find your keys and open the door when you are a vampire love? I'm sure you are aware of the fact that we are able to move twice as fast as humans."

She turned around and there he was. Tall, blonde and handsome, with a dangerous look all over his face. He smirked.

"Why have it taken you over two weeks to approach me when you are one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet _love_? From what I've heard you should be ruthless and impatient so I really don't feel like chitchatting with you so let's cut to the chase Mikaelson, What do you want?"

She spat out the words as she was leaning against the wall trying to look as calm and relaxed as she could. His eyebrow rose and she could see a flicker of confusion run through his face.

"You know who I am and still you talk to me like I am an equal?" He was furious she could tell but he didn't do anything but clenched his fists and continued to stare at her.

"Wow…Elijah told me that you were impatient but wow... I didn't expect you to snap at everything I say." She pushed him away and started to open the door again to go inside when she got pinned to the wall.

"You know Elijah, my brother?" His body stiffened against hers and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes" she said dryly but soon continued "He was the one to turn me" His face went completely blank and his grip loosened up a little bit as he was processing what she had just told him, at the same time she took her chance to push him away, open the door and she quickly went inside.

* * *

Ever since he left Mystic falls he had been looking for something. The thing with Caroline hadn't gone very well and even if he had felt something for her it hadn't been completely there. After loosing his hybrids something inside of him snapped. He didn't even care fighting with the Salvatores about Elena any longer, he was done. It was an unusual feeling for him and he didn't really know how to handle it. He left Mystic Falls the same night as he said goodbye to Caroline and even if things hadn't worked out with her she had lit a fire inside of him and he knew he had to do something about it, therefor he was on a journey to find exactly what he needed before the fire would run out. Actually he wasn't looking for just something he knew that he was looking for someone, he just didn't know who. One thing he was absolutely certain of was that he was ready for someone to enter his life and that he would do anything in his power to find her.

He had been out traveling for two months when he finally ended up in Stockholm, Sweden. Suddenly she had just been there, right in front of him. He knew from the first moment he saw her that this girl was special and not only special but he had actually felt something inside of his stomach the first time he caught her smiling. She was gorgeous with long blonde hair and a slender body with curves at the right places, her smile was warm and beautiful. He didn't know her name but by watching her everyday for two weeks he knew that she definitely was a vampire but a very odd one to say the least.

He had found out that she worked as a kindergarten teacher and he found that it was absolutely bizarre watching something that drank blood and could kill in just a second take care of tiny little humans with such love and happiness. But she did just that day in and day out and he could tell that she was lonely. In the two weeks he had watched her she had only been out with friends once and at night she was always sitting by her laptop tapping away like crazy.

This thing with this her had almost become like an obsession and he found himself thinking that he wanted to know the colour of her eyes, what they looked like up close and he wanted to know what made her so lonely. Klaus had known from the second that he saw her that he wanted her and he wanted to be there for her so much he was starting to freak out. This was nothing like him but yet, here he was confronting the most interesting creature he had ever laid eyes upon only to find out that she was turned by his own brother. It was more than he was set up for but not even Elijah would come between him and this girl.

* * *

Elijah had been right, his brother was a total douche. She could tell by his smug smile that never left his face that he was way too full of himself. But boy, he was terrifying. She knew that she had put up a strong face but it was hard not to freak out with his hybrid eyes flashing right in front of her. Even though she was afraid of him she still felt curious of what he may want from her, Elijah had told her to not worry about his family because she didn't owe him anything even though he had saved her life but on the other hand he was an original as well and she didn't know if she could trust Elijah or not, maybe Klaus was here to settle her debt to Elijah after all. She could hear him pace back and forth outside of her door when the pacing suddenly stopped and there was a knock on the door. Sigrid opened and there he was.

"Can I help you?" She said looking him straight in the eyes. If she ever had learned anything from Elijah it was that when you spoke to an original you'd be damned if you didn't dare to have eyecontact and stand your ground.

"I'm intrigued by you, now more than ever love. May I come in?" His voice was smooth and diffrent from earlier and she stared at him trying to make out why he really was here before answering.

"No you may not. What do you want?" Her voice came out harsh and was the total opposite of his.

"I have been watching you for a couple of weeks now, simply because I find you interesting and now that you told me about your friendly bond with my brother I'm even more curious. I'm going to cut to chase, I fancy you sweetheart. Would you like to clear the Elijah-turned-me- thing for me so I know if i'm going to have to steal you away from him or if I simply can seduce you the way that I planned that I would."

For a second she thought that she saw a flash of venerability in his eyes but it happened so fast that she thought that she probably just imagined it. He stood silent waiting for her answer and she took a moment to take his whole presence in before deciding what to tell him.

"Not that I have to explain anything to you but no, I'm not with Elijah even though he had a love interest in me. I simply told him that I wasn't feeling the same thing and he accepted that. I have a feeling that you on the other hand won't be that easy to get rid off"

He smiled and Sigrid could tell that he was satisfied with what she had told him and she could feel her stone cold body getting a bit warmer, in some weird way she found that she was attracted to his rough but honest way of handling this. On the other hand she didn't know him at all and this was probably just a part of his act.

"You're right, I won't take no for an answer so you might as well give in to me right at this second" A spark was lit in his eyes and Sigrid didn't know where to look, original hybrid or not, he couldn't just march right into her life like this. She was hungry and tired and she didn't feel like doing this right now and suddenly got and urge to slam the door in his smug little face.

"You made very it clear to me earlier this evening that you and I are not equals, and I think you are right. The thing is that I only date people that I may address anyway I think is suitable, In other words I only date people that are my equals, and thats too bad for you since you and i are not. " She didn't wait for his answer before she slammed the door shut in his face but when he walked away from her apartment just minutes later Klaus Mikaelson was smiling. She hadn't said no and he knew deep down that he still had a chance to enter her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own VD.**

Sigrid was getting prepared for her shift at the kindergarden and jawed loudly. She did it as a reflex, she hadn't been a vampire for a very long time so all her human features were still intact and that's the way she wanted it to be so she kept doing them to not forget. She didn't really have to work at the kindergarden, no her job as a fashion writer on one of Sweden's biggest fashion magazines gave her plenty of money to keep her satisfied, the kindergarden she did just for fun even though it was starting to wear her out. Many of her friends from high school had already had kids when Sigrid was turned into a vampire but the thought of having a child had never appealed to her when she was human and she had known that the idea would have to grow on her for another couple of human years before even considering it. A couple of months later she was turned by Elijah and the possibility of her ever being a mother was suddenly gone and it left her with an unfunny feeling in her guts. Working at the kindergarden helped her to deal with that in the best way she knew how and after a while the idea of not having kids didn't feel so bad. It was comforting and it had also helped her to control her blood thirst around humans since she knew that she would do anything in her power not to harm any of the kids she had come to like so much and much to her liking it had worked.

Sigrid took one glance at the watch and quickly dressed, she couldn't be late for her shift. She dressed in a long black maxi dress and a jeansvest and her long blonde hair was hanging loose over her shoulders and back. She put her walk in daylight ring on her middle finger and quickly got out of the apartment.

Outside the sun was shining and Sigrid felt pure bliss by just listening to her favorite song while feeling the warmth of the sun kissing her skin. Just as she rounded the corner of Hamngatan she bumped into someone, without having to look she knew who it was.

"Are you in a hurry love?" His eyes pierced hers as his hands got a steady grip around her arms.

"As a matter of fact I am! I'm really late for work so if you could just let go of my arms…" she trailed off while still looking into those ice blue eyes of his and found that he was even more handsome than she remembered from the night before.

"I will…if you agree to meet me after your shift at the kindergarten is done" The smile already on his lips broadened.

"If I say yes will you let me go?" She looked away not wanting to get smuttered by his smile.

"Yes, just one last thing before you go love." His grip around her arms wasn't as hard as it had been from the beginning and she turned to face him.

"What?" She searched his face for a clue of what he might ask but found it hard to concentrate on anything while his intense gaze was still on her.

"What's your name?" She was amazed, how was it even possible that he didn't know her name when he had been stalking her for over two weeks and surely Elijah would have told him, how else would he have known how to find her? It was really weird and she would have liked to stay and confront him about it but remembered that she had somewhere to be and that she was late, it really was time to get going. His grip around her arms had loosened and she saw her chance to make and exit.

"Sigrid, my name is Sigrid." She simply said and then she was gone.

* * *

Sigrid was her name. He had heard the kids at the kindergarden call her "Sig" and it all made sense now. And what a unusual and beautiful accent she had, he hadn't noticed the night before but now it was obvious. It wasn't a heavy one but it made her even more intriguing. Thinking about her Klaus almost felt sick to his stomach about what he might find out about her and Elijah at their little date later. What if she was nothing like he had imagined and even worse what if she had some kind of debt to Elijah to settle? He knew Elijah wasn't like that but he knew that whatever relationship Elijah and Sigrid had had Elijah surely wouldn't be happy about this little situation. Klaus was now trying to seduce one of his spawns, and not just any spawn, the one he had made vampire just because he wanted to be with her probably forever. Elijah wasn't the one to turn anyone unless it had some kind of purpose and if love had been the purpose of this one then he was in deep shit.

Klaus pushed the thought away. For once in his life he did something in purpose to feel something else than disappointment, revenge and anger. He did this simply to feel happy and that was definitely a first. Elijah would understand, at least Klaus hoped that he would.

* * *

The shift at the kindergarten felt like it wasn't ever going to end but at the same time Sigrid was creeped out by the though of her and Klaus chitchatting away over a cup of coffee even tough this was the most exciting thing that had happened to her in months maybe even years. A lot of questions were tangling into each other inside of her head. Was he here to settle the debt or did he really "fancy" her as he so nicely had put it, because really, why would he? She didn't at all seem like his type of girl, if he had a type that is. He was polished and looked handsome with his blonde hair and dazzling smile and she knew she looked good but not at all in the same way as he did. She was a fashionista with a very unique style and had nothing she thought would ever appeal to him.

Sigrid said goodbye to the remaining kids and she could feel Klaus gaze burning into her back the minute she closed the gate and went out into the parking lot.

"Hallå där!" she said and his eyebrows rose in an confused look, she ignored it. "Where do you want to take me? I'd love some coffee" She continued and kept up the good mood while the kindergarden was still visible behind them so that non of the kids would wonder about Klaus tomorrow. They ended up at a place in the old part of stockholm and it was absolutely beautiful. They sat on the opposite side from each other and she was determined to get to the point right away so they could wrap this whole thing up. If the debt was being collected she wanted to know right away.

"So…." She said and looked into her coffee cup.

"Why did Elijah turn you, sweetheart and when exactly did he do this?" Klaus face was blank showing no emotions as he took a sip of his coffee and awaited her answer.

"Oh, you don't know?" She was surprised by his question. He couldn't possibly settle a debt he didn't even know existed. A wave of relief rushed through her body and she exhaled deeply when she realized that he must be telling the truth about the fancy thing then. A warm feeling was beginning to spread inside her chest but she quickly regained her composure because she still would have to tell him what had happened.

"No, I haven't got a clue love. But I would like you to tell me. Right now." His face was still emotionless.

"He saved my life" She said shortly. "I thought you were here to settle the debt" She looked up at him and she could see a glimmer of surprise in his eyes.

"Elijah wouldn't want anything in return from you, especially not if it was an act of love." He said dryly not wanting to look her in the eye.

"No, Elijah is an honest man and that's exactly what he told me but you can't be careful enough around you originals, and he told me things about you that I am sure to be true so I thought maybe you were here to settle his debt for him without him knowing about it" Klaus looked up and her eyes were suddenly steady on his and it was obvious that he was offended by her statement.

"I promise you Sigrid, my intentions concerning you have nothing to do with my brother. You simply caught my eye and I have found that I am extremely intrigued by you and now that we have cleared your non-existing relationship with my brother I am going to try to seduce you in the best way I know how. But I would still very much like to know what happened. I don't want to step on any toes here, especially not the toes of my brother. " His eyes were serious and somehow she knew he was being sincere. She could feel her face turning into a smile and the smile seemed to surprise him.

"I can see why you'd want that, but it's really not that much to say about it." Sigrid straightened her back and took a sip of her coffee and she could see Klaus straightening up a bit too, his eyes never leaving hers.

"As you may know since you've been stalking me for over two weeks I am a fashion writer for a big magazine here in Sweden" She looked at him and saw his eyes widen by what she had just said.

"To judge by the look on your face you didn't know that but I am and have a pretty famous name around the fashion world. From time to time I do some modeling as well and last november I was in a fashion show at the New York fashion week. I was wearing a dress that was worth a ridiculous amount of money and at the same time there was this silly rumor going around saying that I dated Kanye West, which was weird really because I've only met him once. Anyway, there was a lot of haters involved and after the show I went out for a quick smoke when a gang of people that obviously didn't like me saw me and attacked me and they almost beat me to death trying to rip the dress off me in one piece saying that I should stay away from Kanye. Luckily for me Elijah had seen me at the runway and had gotten quite smitten by my appearance and when he found me there almost beaten to death he acted quickly and decided to turn me. At first I felt like I had to like him back since he saved my life but he noticed quite quickly that the feelings wasn't mutual and we parted as friends. He taught me all about the vampire life and I will always be grateful for what he did."

Klaus didn't say anything for a few minutes and they sat in silence for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"Well, Elijah has always been into fashion and has a very good taste in women. I can see why you caught his eye since you are both of the two combined" His eyes landed steady on hers. "But tell me love, if you know fashion that good and can make a living out of it why do you work at the kindergarden?"

"I never wanted kids when I was human but when I turned and realized that I never would have any I felt truly sad about it. The kids at the kindergarden makes it possible for me to feel content with my vampire life and the best part about it is that when they are old enough they begin school and I never have to see them grow old, and they never have to see me not grow old. They will always remain the same to me and it makes me feel good." She blushed and continued

"Does it sound silly?" He rose his eyebrows and looked at her for a moment before he answered.

"No, the silly part is that you almost got killed for a dress and Kanye West, does he know that by the way?" Sigrid laughed at what he had just said but Klaus was being dead serious.

"No, I've just met him once for a fashion report I was writing" She hadn't told anyone about this and it felt good to talk to somebody about it. Nobody except for Klaus and Elijah knew about her vampire life and even though she had chosen not to tell her family and friends it could get kind of lonely and here he was, asking her about it like it wasn't something out of the ordinary and it just felt so good. He was a very serious man, Klaus but she couldn't help feeling very at ease with him being around which was kind of weird since she knew that he probably was the last man she should feel at ease with. Sigrid was aware of every move he made, he may not be her typical choice of man but he sure looked handsome and ridiculously sexy when he smiled. It happened so rarely but when he did she noticed that her stomach went crazy with butterflies, but she wouldn't be that easy and naive, if he wanted to get to know her as he claimed that he wanted she would give him a proper chance but she definitely needed some time to think.

"It's time for me to go home, got a report on shoes to write" She looked up at him and found him smiling.

"Already love? I'll walk you home." He stood up and was just about to pull out her chair out for her when she protested:

"No, you're not. When I walk home I like to clear my head and if you are there then I can't. So in other words: I haven't been able to clear my head properly for over two week so this time my no really means no and I would really like if you respected that. That includes stalking." Anger flared in his eyes and there he was, The hybrid everybody feared and Sigrid herself actually felt her stomach turning by the look of his eyes that in just a second had turned from blue to sparkling gold. His knuckles turned white and just as she thought that he might snap he gathered himself, took a deep breath and simply said:

"Ok, that's fine. I'll give you all the space you'd like. Call me when you are ready to see me." and in a flash he was gone. All that was left was a number scribbled down on a piece of paper signed Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own VD.**

Sigrid knew that she had hurt Klaus pride when she had asked him to back off but now two weeks had passed and she was starting to feel ready to get their relationship or whatever this thing between them was, on the road. The more she had tried not to think about him the more she had been thinking about him. His blue eyes and the intensity in them when looked at her. His strong and muscular arms that had held her in a firm grip when he had bumped into her a few weeks earlier haunted her and she found herself wanting to be held by them again. She barely knew him but still something was drawing her towards him.

Sigrid had made a few small rearrangements in her life since she last saw him. She had quit her kindergarden job because of an offer that she really couldn't refuse: She had been offered to participate in a Vivienne Westwood fashion show in Milan, the only problem was that when she had announced that she was going to be in it she had gotten an anonymous letter in the mail saying that if she participated she would get staked. Someone was out to kill her and she didn't have a clue why and how did this person know what she was? The only people who knew about her being a vampire was Elijah and Klaus and she didn't think that anyone of them had sent her the letter. Did it still have something to do with Kanye?

She had had a hard time sleeping just thinking about it and had been dreaming nightmares ever since she first got it in the mail. Why would anybody want to see her dead? She had been thinking about it back and forth for almost a week and had finally decided to call Klaus. Not that she thought that he would be able to clear this whole mess out but because she need a distraction and while not talking to him or seeing him for two weeks she had made up her mind about him and knew now that she really wanted to give him a proper chance, if he still wanted her of course. She picked up her phone and dialed Klaus number. She was starting to feel sick. Was he even going to answer?

"Hello?" She had almost forgotten how his voice sounded and it literally made her shiver when she heard it.

"Hej, It's me" She froze by her own words. It's me? had she actually said that? Like she though he would know just by the sound of her voice. But somehow she could hear through the phone that he was smiling.

"Sigrid, you've finally decided to call me. I was starting to think that you wouldn't."

"What made you think that? I didn't say that I didn't want to see you." She was a woman of her word.

"And you do want to see me now love?" His voice was smooth and husky and she felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach.

"Yes, I was thinking that maybe you wanted to watch a movie or something at my place." Did hybrids watch movies or did they just plan to kill people? She didn't know but she was about to find out. There was a long pause before he answered.

"Are you asking me out on a date, sweetheart?" She was startled by his words because she really didn't know what she was doing but regained her composure and answered.

"I guess or you know, i'm not really asking you out it's more of a staying in kind of thing." She was trying to sound as confident as she could and she thought she did a great job but didn't know if he bought it.

"I'll be there at seven." He was definitely smiling. It made her feel good.

"Bring pizza" She said just as she hung up. She felt happy, it was going to be her first date in over a year. She hadn't had a date since the Kanye accident and that had as familiar ended as a catastrophe. She made a quick glance at the watch, It was five so she had two hours to take a shower and get dressed. She hadn't been this excited in a very long time. Nothing could go wrong tonight, she was going to blow his mind.

* * *

Klaus had been taken by surprise by her phone call. He actually didn't think that she would ever call him back but he was glad that she had. The two weeks that he hadn't seen her he had almost gone crazy. There was so much he wanted to know about her and ask her and most of all he wanted to touch her and feel her silky smooth skin. He wanted to look at her and study her because to be honest he hadn't really had the guts to really look at her closely when they had had coffee. She scared the shit out of him by making him feel this way and that was exactly what he wanted, all his life people had lived in fear of him and for once he understood all those people who had been afraid of him because the fear he felt towards Sigrid couldn't compare to anything he had ever experienced before but that didn't stop him from wanting to be with her. He wanted someone to shake some life into his dead soul and he knew that Sigrid was the one to do it. He would never admit it to anyone but Klaus, feared original hybrid was actually nervous of what might happen tonight but at the same time he couldn't wait for her to open the door and let him inside. A car ride had never felt longer but there he was standing outside of her door with a pizza in his hands about to ring the bell.

*Pling*

There she was, as stunning as ever. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white knitted sweater, her long blonde hair was hanging loosely over one shoulder and she smiled with her whole face when she saw him.

"Hej" She said and quickly reached out and gave him a hug. He was thrown off his game, when had anyone ever given him a hug just like that? It was so very odd for him that he didn't react to hug her back. It was a human feature giving someone a hug just like that and he smiled at her when she let go of him. She was totally unafraid of him and it wasn't something that he was used to, people were always really tens in his presence but not Sigrid and that was really attractive to him. When she took the pizza off his hands her sweater went up a bit and he could see a bit of her flat stomach. He could feel his mouth watering and his whole body ached with wanting.

* * *

The doorbell rang. She had decided to wear something casual but still attractive and her skinny black jeans and her white knitted sweater was always a safe bet. She opened the door and when she that he was looking extremely cocky she decided to give him a quick hug to throw him off his game a bit and to judge by the look on his face it had worked.

"Come on in! I've rented all the movies in the Twilight saga series. I haven't seen any of them yet so I thought it would be fun and if the first one sucks then we don't have to watch the others. Sounds good?" She turned and looked at him.

"Yes that will be fine, love" he walked into the apartment looking around and she wondered what he was thinking. She was a young soul and he was over a thousand years old. What could she possible have to offer him? Sigrid made her way through the apartment and was well aware of every move she made because she felt Klaus gaze at her back the whole time. She put the pizza on the living room table and sat down on the couch. She patted the couch next to her and looked at Klaus as a gesture to make him come and sit down beside her. He raised an eyebrow but slowly made his way to the couch and sat down.

"So these Twilight movies, have you seen any of them?" She felt truly happy that he had come and noticed that she felt extremely safe in his presence. For the first time in over two weeks she felt like she could relax and not think about the letters. Klaus looked intensely at her and just shook his head.

"Who's the pizza for, love?" He looked around as if someone else would be in the room but of course he knew that they were alone. Sigrid smiled broadly against him

"For me, I love pizza and now I can eat as much as I want and not gain weight or damaging my body." He chuckled at what she had just said and it surprised her, she never would have thought he was capable of laughing since he always seemed so serious.

"Living the dream now then, sweetheart" He smirked.

"Best thing about being a vampire! now lets see what this Edward Cullen vampire has got to offer." She pressed play and scooped a little bit closer to Klaus. All the small things she did seemed to surprise him and his whole body tensed but with Klaus being Klaus he soon loosened up again and a strong feeling of safety came over Sigrid. The movie began in front of her eyes but somehow she couldn't focus fully on it because all she could think about was Klaus and how he was sitting just inches away from her and she tried to read him by looking at him. He was a lonely man, she could tell since she was a lonely soul herself. Her heart ached by just thinking about spending a thousand years feeling lonely and by and impulse she took his hand in hers and squeezed it once. He looked at her for a brief moment all serious in his eyes looking like he didn't know weather to pull his hand back or if he was going to say something but then just slowly squeezed back. If her heart would have been beating it would have been pounding out of her chest right now but she remained her cool and continued watching the movie that was playing out before them. She felt happy but at the same time scared out of her mind. There she was Sigrid Rosengård holding hands with the most powerful creature on the whole planet of earth and the scariest part was that she never felt so safe as she was feeling right at this very moment.

* * *

Everything in Sigrids apartment looked like her. Her whole apartment smelled of life and dreams and he didn't really know what to say. He had been waiting to be with her for over two weeks and now that he was here with her just inches away he couldn't think of one good thing to say. He was busy watching her now that he was really allowed to. She moved with grace and she looked truly beautiful in a very special way. Her features were beautiful, her nose was small with freckles on it and her lips were almost raspberry red. Her eyes were big and olive green with two brown spots in them. She was the first girl to ever catch his eye this way and he thought that he had found the same thing in Caroline months earlier but realized just now that what he felt for Caroline couldn't by any chance match up to what he was feeling when he saw Sigrid. If Caroline had been light then Sigrid had to be life and it all made sense to him now. Sigrid didn't show any fear towards him and it didn't seem like she was even a little bit scared of him not even the first time they met and still she had known who he was all the time. She was totally unafraid and it was extremely rare and attractive. The only other person he knew who was like that was himself.

They were sitting on the couch and the movie began and Edward met Bella but Klaus couldn't care less, he was watching Sigrid as she was watching the movie. He was thinking about the beautiful creature next to him who had mystically scooped a bit closer to him and now took his hand in hers. It caught him off guard and he stiffened up but realized that this was what he had wanted all along. He just wasn't prepared for her to make the first move. He felt like a teenager with butterflies in his stomach but decided to just enjoy this while it lasted. She would surely soon realize what a monster he really was and ask him to leave.

* * *

Two out of five movies were done and she was just about to change to Eclipse when Klaus broke the silence.

"I will gladly sit with you through the last three films if you want to seem them but that Edward is such a poor excuse for a vampire love that I almost feel a bit sick" She laughed but suddenly got serious.

"Klaus" He turned his face and looked at her, piercing her with his sky-blue eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" She let go of his hand and turned so that they were facing each other and to judge by the look on Klaus face he knew that something was up.

"I'm going to Milan next week." The word slipped out of her mouth before she even got time to think about it. "I'm going in a fashion show for Vivienne Westwood and I though maybe you wanted to come with me" Sigrids whole world stopped for a few seconds. Did she really ask him to go to Milan WITH her? Her plan was to be playing hard to get and this was definitely not it. It felt like a whole lifetime before he opened his mouth and answered.

"And?" One of his eyebrows was cocked and he looked a bit startled by the sudden invite and she understood that he knew that she had not told him the whole story.

"Someone has threatened to stake me when I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus whole body got stiff and she could see the anger flare up in his face.

"Can you please repeat that again love, it sounded like you were saying that someone has threatened to stake you?" His eyes were dead serious and in that moment Sigrid knew that she should have sugarcoated it a bit before saying anything about it to him.

"That's exactly what I said." She rose quickly taking the pizza out into the kitchen trying to get away from the tension in the room. For no use because Klaus soon followed but stayed quiet before he said

"Who has threatened you?" Sigrid turned around standing on the other side of the kitchen counter looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know. I got an anonymous letter saying that if I do the fashion-show I will get staked. And that it was a promise."

"Then you can't go. You can't risk your life for some clothes, not a again." Sigrid had never seen anyone look as dangerous as Klaus did right at this second but she wasn't scared because in that moment she realized that he truly cared for her and even if he would never admit it to her she felt it and saw it in his eyes. But she didn't like it a bit how he was in someway demanding her not to to this. It was flattering to think that he actually cared that much to not want her to go but she really had to do this, with or without him.

"I have to. It's not just any fashion-show it's Vivienne and she has invited me personally. It's an opportunity of a lifetime." She looked him daringly in the eye before she continued "I asked you to come because you have made it very clear that you like me and I really want to give you an honest chance and you seem to be the only person that cares for me right now so I thought your support would be nice. It would also be a nice opportunity to get to know you, if anyone can that is." She could tell it took a lot out of him not to snap at her and even discussing this, she guessed Klaus wasn't used to not get his way but she wouldn't pass on this because he didn't want her to do it. They weren't exclusive but if they ever were to be he had to know that she wasn't just going to take getting run over by him and she would always fight for her own opinion and to be able to make her own decisions. Even if he liked them or not.

"There is no use in getting to know you or like you if you are going to get yourself staked, sweetheart" His teeth were clenched and his fists were turning white, she had really hit a nerve. It was surprising to see that he actually cared this much. He would probably never admit it but anyway.

"I'm not asking for your permission, I'll go either with or without you." It was almost like they had a dare competition the way they were staring at each other. Klaus looked like he was thinking of something and after a very long minute he finally opened his mouth.

"I'll come with you if you let me book the flight and hotel. In other words if you let me take care of the whole thing." Sigrid didn't answer right away because she didn't want him to think that she was that easy to convince but did really make up her mind at once.

"That's fine." She said and felt how her whole face loosened up and a smile broadened over her lips. He stared at her for a moment before she could see a small smile on his lips as he headed back towards the couch.

"We still have three Twilight films left, sweetheart and all this talk about staking has got me to wonder if Jacob really will steal Bella away from Edward. My money is actually on the wolf." She laughed, she had only rented the films to see if he was ready to suffer for 10 hour for her sake and obviously he was. She watched him as he sat down on the couch and patted on the seat next to him, mimicking the move she had done just hours earlier and she obeyed without thinking about it twice.

Ten minutes into the movie she felt a muscular arm dragging her into its embrace and she could feel the side of his torso and the muscles that were hiding under that t-shirt of his. She leaned her head against his shoulder and rested her left hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently back and forth. It had been so long since she had been sitting like this with a man and felt this comfortable, any other man would've tried something judging by the time they spent sitting in the same position but not Klaus. Somehow she felt that the feeling of taking things in a slow pace was mutual. They spent the resisting time of the third film sitting like this and it felt so natural it was almost freaking Sigrid out. She didn't know Klaus one bit but and at the same time she knew that she wanted to be with him and that she trusted him with her life. She knew that he was one of the most powerful creatures and had done some very bad things but it didn't bother her. Maybe it would in the future, if they ever were to have one, but right now she couldn't care less. He made her feel good and she was surprised by the sudden impact he had had on her. He possessed so many of the things she had been looking for in a partner. She actually liked the fact that he could change mood in a second, it was attractive and she wanted someone that challenged her and Klaus definitely knew how to do that and not to forget, he looked like someone out of a magazine and by being a model herself she knew that not many of the people in the magazines looked like they did in the pictures in real life but Klaus would've. He was perfect with his dirty blonde hair that laid in beautiful swirls, his full almost pouty lips and the dimples, oh god if she could have blushed she would have just thinking about them.

* * *

His brain was working on high frequents trying to connect the dots, why would anyone want to stake her? It didn't make any sense, she wasn't a threat to anyone. The reason why didn't really matter to him all he knew was that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, it couldn't not when she finally wanted to see him not when he finally had her in his arms. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, he had almost forgotten how it felt to have a woman in his arms and not just any woman, a woman he hadn't compelled to be there and that he really felt something for. Because god did he feel something, every time Sigrid said something he was amazed by what she said and every time he caught her smiling he couldn't stop thinking about how truly beautiful she was, in every single way. He was going to take things slow because he was mortified to loose her, it was the first time he had ever felt something like this and he was going to cherish every moment because of course at some point she would leave him, he knew that but if he took things slow and really got to know her he would get more time with her and even if he wasn't very happy about the reason why they were going to Milan together he had been delighted that she had asked him to come. It was a golden opportunity to get closer to her and she definitely wouldn't get staked, he would make sure of that.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her and pulled Sigrid closer to him as they were watching the movie and to his big surprise she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his stomach. A funny feeling started spreading inside of his strong hybrid body when she started rubbing it soothingly back and forth and he smiled, after decades he finally understood the term "to have butterflies in your stomach".

* * *

When Eclipse ended Sigrid yawned loudly and stretched her body towards the ceiling when she noticed Klaus watching her with an amused look on his face.

"Am I boring you out love?" His eyes were steady on her body and Sigrid suddenly stopped in the middle of the motion.

"Aw, I've managed to keep my human reflexes and yawning, how unattractive it may be, is one of them. So, no, you are not boring me out but I got a feeling that you're not really feeling these movies" She winked at him and suddenly he was right in front of her, his face just inches from hers. Sigrid could feel her legs getting weak and she felt like she really had to do something, this man was driving her crazy with his cute dimples and charming accent and just when he was about to say something she put her hands of each side of his face. Klaus looked at her like he couldn't really believe what she had just done but then gently put his strong hands over hers. They looked into each others eyes searching for reassurance before he suddenly spoke.

"I am not really feeling this films because I can't really focus on anything else but you, love but you really should get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow. You are not like anyone I've ever met before Sigrid, you mesmerize me and I won't let anybody hurt you."

A small smile spread across Sigrids face and a warm feeling spread all through her body as she put her hands upon his and brought them down to her mouth and gently kissed both of his palms.

"I know" she said and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own VD.**

**If anybody would like a soundtrack to listen to while reading you should check out the record "Satan i gatan" by Veronica Maggio. Its really great and I listened to it while writing this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of her phone buzzing on the shelf above her head woke her up instantly and she tried to reach for it without having to leave the bed or open her eyes when she accidentally pushed it off the shelf down on the floor. She sighed heavily and threw the covers aside, stepped down on the floor and picked up the phone and went back to bed. Sigrid rubbed the sleep gently from her eyes, stretched out and jawned loudly before opening the text she had received, it was from Klaus.

"Everything if set for Milan, we will be leaving this sunday at dawn"

Sigrids eyes widened at the text as she remembered what had happened the night before. It was absurd that she had asked him to come with her, and even more so that he actually agreed to come and in the back of her mind she was very well aware of the fact that she should be wondering what the hell she was thinking when she asked him but in some odd way she didn't feel any of that, all she felt was excitement. She was going to be participating in a Vivienne fashion-show and she just knew that it would be fabulous, it had been one of her lifetime dreams ever since she was new in the business and now it was finally going to happen. If she made it through without getting staked of course, she shivered at the thought. She was really going to put her life on the line for some clothes, but oh what beautiful clothes they were and Klaus would be there, she would be safe. He had promised her that and if any other man would've told her she wouldn't have believed him but with Klaus she did, she had come to notice that when he was being sincere his words felt heavy as he spoke them and his last words to her from the night before had laid heavy upon her ever since. Sigrid smiled as she replied to his text.

"Perfect, thank you for setting it all in motion."

It felt like a great day and Sigrid couldn't remember the last time she had felt this care free as she did this morning. She got out of bed, pulled away the curtains and let the sun shine into the room and onto her skin and she could feel the warmth radiating off it. She turned on some of her favorite music and hopped into the shower, as she was in there scrubbing her body in strawberry shower gel she heard her phone buzz again, she knew it was him, she could feel it and hurried to get done and get out of the shower to see what Klaus had replied. She almost stumbled out of the bathroom and finally picked up the phone and opened the text from him.

"Breakfast?"

She smiled at her phone thinking about the big bad wolf that somehow made her feel this vibrant. It was ridiculous how at ease she was and felt the butterflies stir in her stomach as she typed in her reply.

"Would love some." It didn't take many second before his answer flashed on the screen and she smiled broadly as she opened it.

"Good, I'll be there in a few."

She realized that she wasn't dressed and that her hair was a big mess and she hurried into the bathroom and started combing it out. How much time did she have if he would be here in a few? Did time for Klaus pass in the same pace as it did for her or did it feel a bit slower? She would have to ask him, she had always wondered because wouldn't it be logical for time to feel slower if you had been alive for as long as he had? Sigrid felt confused by her own thoughts and decided to let it go and focus on finding something to wear that wouldn't only look good but also would be suitable for the warm weather. Sigrid decided to keep it simple and put on a gray long maxidress that hugged her body at the right places. She let her hair hang freely and put on some mascara.

"Voilá" she said to herself as she looked into the mirror and smiled. It wasn't anything spectacular but it would definitely have to due since she hadn't had much time to get ready. Before she left the bathroom she put on some bracelets and rings to top off the look. She went out into the kitchen and pulled a blood bag out of the fridge and started sipping on it gently, sure they were about to eat breakfast but Sigrid was pretty sure that blood wasn't what Klaus had had in mind and she really didn't want her eyes to become all crazy vampire if a human were to cross her path during the day.

* * *

Klaus hadn't slept anything since he left her apartment the night before, instead he had spent the whole night trying to wrap his head around this whole staking-mess that Sigrid had gotten herself into. He couldn't believe it that she hadn't told him sooner about the letter but yet he was glad that she even had, she had no obligations towards him, he knew that but he wanted her to. He wanted to be so involved with her that telling him stuff like this would come natural to her, by time they would, he was sure of it but he was , as always, lacking patience. He had done everything in his powers and all that he was capable of trying to figure the whole thing out by making a few phone calls and he had even googled her name and read every single article about her but had found nothing that indicated that someone knew what she was or was aggravated or provoked by her. All he found that provoked him was a few things written about her and her previous boyfriends that he wasn't very happy about reading and just the thought of Sigrid with any other man than himself made his blood boil, he had had to really muster all of his strengths not to do anything stupid. He knew that they were called ex-boyfriends for a reason and that he had no right snooping into it but couldn't help himself. All he could think about was how she always smelled of white musk and roses, the smoothness of her long blonde hair, her sapphire green eyes with little brown spots in them and the warmth she always carried in them as she looked at him. Usually warm looks turned cold when laid upon him but not hers and he couldn't remember the last time a woman looked at him the way that Sigrid did, it made all of his anger and disappointment that made him leave Mystic Falls months earlier go away in just seconds and he didn't think about it even once when he had Sigrid by his side.

* * *

The doorbell rang. She smiled broadly at the sound and hurried to the door to open. Klaus was standing there with a big bag in one hand and her mail in the other and looked up just as she swung the door open.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. You look lovely as always." He said and looked at her almost with a bit of wonder in his eyes. She smiled at him and stepped aside with a gesture for him to come inside.

"Aw, thank you! You brought my mail?" She took the magazines and letter off of his hands and started sorting it out on there counter in the kitchen.

"Ah yes, the whole mailbox was full, is it really just the mail that came today or is it yesterdays as well?"

Sigrid didn't say anything and gave him an amused look, this was little compared to the amount that she was used of getting. Almost all magazines were sending her samples for her to try and write articles about. But she never did, it wasn't very fun to write those things and most of the stuff she got was rubbish anyway so she usually just threw all of her mail in the trash just outside. Klaus looked at her curiously as she was sorting the mail and just as she was about to throw it out one letter fell down on the floor right before her feet. It was small, a bit yellowish and her adress was written on the back of it in big red cursive letters. When she noticed it her whole body got stiff and she couldn't move, finally she swallowed hard before picking it up, looking at the letters infront of her. It looked exactly as the last one only this one was a bit smaller in size. Sigrid looked up from the letter and locked eyes with the hybrid standing on opposite end of the counter but didn't say anything. She could tell by the serious look he gave her that he knew what the letter meant and in a second he was beside her. Instead of stressing her to open it he turned so that they were facing each other, he then took her face into both of his hands, cupping her face and lowered his face towards Sigrids, not breaking their eye contact when he finally broke the silence between them.

"You are safe with me, love."

Sigrid nodded slowly, feeling his reassuring words sinking into her head for every nod as she began opening the letter. Before reading it she took one last look into Klaus eyes and yes, she believed him and his words, she was going to be alright as long as she was with him. She took a deep breath and began reading.

"_I gave you a chance to back off but you didn't listen._  
_That was stupid, very stupid, but fun for me!_  
_I hope you enjoy your last days of being alive before it's sayonara forever, bitch._"

She looked up at Klaus with a confused look ans he waited for her to say something.

"I really don't understand, I haven't gotten any "chance to back off". Not that I would've accepted it anyway but hum…must've thrown the letter away without knowing it I guess."

She flipped the letter back and forth in her hands when she noticed that the letter had no stamp. Sigrids stomach felt like it was filled with ice and she dropped the letter down on the floor.

"Theres no stamp, whoever sent me this was here." she said quietly before meeting Klaus eyes.

His expression on his face changed from worried to showing no emotions and he simply stared at her. He was thinking about something, she could tell.

"Hum…" she said, feeling like it was his turn to say something about the whole thing. He was angry about something, that she was sure about but Sigrid wasn't sure if he was mad at her or the one threatening her. She knew that he didn't want her to go but surely she would, when she had set her mind to something she was about to do it even if she was threatened or not. She just hoped that he wouldn't have changed his mind now that the thing just became a bit bigger. When Klaus didn't say anything but just kept on staring at her she started making breakfast and took all of the things out on a tray in the garden. Klaus followed her and sat down on the chair opposite to her. She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sun and tried to relax when he finally spoke.

"You can't think of anybody that know where you live who would be able to do something like this to you, love?" She didn't open her eyes but could feel his intense gaze upon her and waited for a second before answering.

"No, I haven't got any enemies. Not that I know of anyway."

"Any ex-boyfriends that it may have ended badly with?" He trailed off and she couldn't help herself from getting a bit annoyed with him. She had been threatened to death by some maniac and he was asking her about her ex-boyfriend like she would've been sitting here with him if she still felt something for any of them. She suddenly got angry and turned her attention away from the sun and faced him looking into them icy blue eyes of his daringly.

"I have a feeling that you already know the answer to that one. Been snooping have we?" She said teasingly and judging by the look on his face she was right but was sure he wouldn't admit it. She continued

"But to answer your question the way I think you may want it to be answered. No, all my previous relationships ended as good as they could've, because I wanted them to. They're over, I am a free woman with no strings attached to any man at all. You really got some nerve asking me that considering Elijah told me about some vampire barbie only 6 months ago that you were in over your head in love with. What happened to her, Klaus?"

He stood up aggressively and looked at her like he wanted to rip her throat out of her neck but Sigrid didn't let herself get frightened, she stood up in the same aggressive way that he had and continued, now a little bit louder and harsher than before:

"You know what, don't even bother, I know everything about it. I know that she had a boyfriend and that he was one of your hybrids, I know you killed the hybrids mother, I know you killed her best friends aunt and I know about everything else that you did and I'm sorry that you had to go through all that because I also know how it feels to like someone who doesn't feel like liking you back is worth it and how massively hurtful it is to hear something like that."

In a flash Sigrid was pinned to the wall by his strong hands and could feel a sting of pain hit her when he dug his fingers into her wrists. He stood real close and his angry face was just inches away from her own. He gritted his teeth at her and his eyes were like two balls of flaming fire as he almost spat out the words at her.

"She didn't hurt me. No one can hurt me, I am the most powerful creature on earth, sweetheart"

Sigrid stared back at him daringly and ignored what he just said and simply continued now a bit quieter.

"I know all of this Klaus and I have known it all along. I knew who you were when I first met you and despite all of it I am willing to give you a chance but it doesn't just work one way, you'll have to give me a chance as well and I'll tell you everything about me but it takes time and time we have, there is no need to rush it. I just don't want you reading things about me when not even half of it is true. All I really ask of you is for you to trust me the way that I've decided that I trust you."

His grip loosened up a bit as his expression changed. It was like he couldn't believe what she was telling him and she could see some doubt flickering through his eyes.

"You're telling me that you know of the people I've killed and hurt and you still want me to be here?"

"Yes"

"But that doesn't make any sense" He took a step back from her and searched her eyes for something that Sigrid hoped he would find even though she didn't know what he was looking for.

"It does to me." She said as she closed the space between them and put her arms around his neck. Her action seem to surprise him and he looked intensely into her eyes for some answers, after a while he put his arms around her delicate body and placed them on her lower back. His touch sent shivers down her spine and her stomach once again filled up with butterflies. She looked up at him and smiled shyly at his gesture and Klaus almost drove her crazy when he shyly smiled back at her and flashed those incredibly sexy dimples at her. Sigrid felt like they both had made some serious progress regarding whatever relationship they shared and progress was to be rewarded. Therefor she reached up and pressed a gentle kiss on his cold lips. He tasted divine but she tried not to get too caught up in the moment because she knew that she would do something stupid if they were to deepen the kiss, he was absolutely intoxicating and when she pulled away he smirked delightful at her.

"Time for some breakfast!" She almost shouted to ease the tension and get back down to earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own VD.**

**If anybody would like some soundtrack while reading you should listen to "Stay awake" by Marlene. I listened to it while writing this chapter.  
I hope you like!**

* * *

Sigrid and Klaus ate their breakfast in silence, the hybrid constantly shooting glances her way but she pretended not to notice. She closed her eyes and turned her head towards the sun to feel it warm up the skin covering her cheeks and nose. It was wonderful and she loved the fact that she could feel Klaus gaze at her the whole time even if she didn't look his way and after a while she wasn't sure if it was the sun or his eyes that made her skin radiate with heat, either way it felt wonderful. Thinking about wonderful things her hand slowly went up to touch her lips as she thought about the sweet kiss she had given him earlier.

"I would love watching you sunbathe all day, sweetheart but I'm afraid we have some things to sort out before I can fully commit to it."

She opened her eyes and found that Klaus had moved a bit closer to her and was now sitting beside her on the sofa, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes placed firmly on hers. Sigrid nodded slowly and shifted a bit in her seat before giving him a nod to confirm that she was ready for a serious talk.

"Someone has been at your house, sweetheart. Probably several times and if I knew who it was I would rip the persons throat out but I don't know who it is and since you're clueless as well I don't feel like you should be left alone at any time before we leave for Milan."

"I can take care of myself, you know." She tried her hardest not to smile at him, her voice had been serious but really she was just trying to push his buttons. It was nice to hear that he cared for her but now that she had found out just how easy it was to wind him up she just couldn't help herself from trying to, especially since he always seemed to be touching her when he was angry. Just thinking about his touch she felt like she might blush, if she would have been able to that is. He didn't say anything when she finally just smiled at him.

"Am I amusing you, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just so boring to talk about the letters" She trailed off but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't think that they were done talking about it and just when he was about to argue her on it she raised her index finger in the air as if she wasn't done talking and to her big surprise he actually stayed silent as she continued.

"I'm done worrying about it for now. I'll deal with it in Milan and as I said I can take care of myself but since I know that you are incredibly stubborn and I know that you won't let it be until we figure something out we should make some decisions. I know that you're not going to like it but I think that we should give Elijah a call and see if he may know who it is that are threatening me and until we get a hold of him and clear this mess out then you are welcome to stay with me, at my house, if it will make you feel like you have some sort of control over the situation."

At first it looked like he was going to argue with her and Klaus opened his mouth several times as if he was about to say something but didn't, He simply closed it again with an odd look on his face that Sigrid really didn't know what it meant. He was thinking about something, that was obvious but she didn't know what. He was a hard man to read.

* * *

Klaus knew that the letters was something that they had to talk about but to be honest he couldn't have cared less about the letters. All he could think about was Sigrids soft, sweet lips who she magically had pressed against his just moment earlier. He had been caught off guard, as usual when it came to Sigrid and he loved the moments of surprise that he always found himself in when she was around. And the kiss, oh god what a kiss it had been. It had been light and brief but it was enough to make his mouth watering by the thought of it and came to the conclusion that It had to be done again and it had to be done by him, his whole body screamed to be touched by her and all he really wanted to do was ravish her right then and there. His patience was wearing thin and even if he had had the strength to compose himself all this time it was beginning to get harder and harder by the minute. Especially now when he had tasted her and felt her delicate skin under his touch. Not to talk about the fact that he knew that bringing Elijah into the situation would complicate things, he wanted to know for sure that she was serious about this thing that they had going on between them and wasn't just going to leave as soon as the situation with the threats was under control. He wanted her around and therefor somehow he knew that if there ever would be a chance for them he would have to put himself in a venerable position and tell her how he felt. Just months earlier he had tried to do the same thing with Caroline and failed. He had tried to let her in but noticed halfway through it that she wasn't what he had been looking for, he had wanted her to choose him in the same way that he had chosen her but she never did. Sigrid on the other hand always told him what was on her mind and made him feel good about himself in some odd way that he never experienced before. She made sure that Klaus knew that she had chosen him even tough she knew about all the things he'd done, she was an extraordinary woman to say the least and he was beginning to feel something inside of him that had been dead for centuries awaken and come to life again. All because of her.

She gave him affirmation of her feeling towards him time after time and still he wanted more. It was like a hunger and he found that he had never wanted anything or anyone more than he wanted Sigrid and if there ever was a time to put his feelings on display the time for that was now.

* * *

"I don't say this often, but I think you're right, sweetheart. I'm not happy about it but we should call Elijah. He may know something that we don't. The problem is that I don't know what to say to him."

"About what?" She looked just as confused as she was. A smirk broadened on his lips and a shiver went down Sigrids spine when his hungry eyes met hers.

"You and me. Us." He simply said, the smirk never leaving his lips while he reached out and tucked a runaway stray of hair behind her ear. His touch made her whole body feel vibrant and she smirked back. Never in her life had someone made her feel like this and especially not just by tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. She leaned a bit closer to him before speaking.

"There is such a thing as you and me?" She cocked one of her eyebrows at him as he leaned even closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"There definitely should be, love" She smiled warmly at him feeling a bit lightheaded at his words. The electricity between them was undeniable and Sigrid was temped to lean just a little bit closer to him so that their lips would meet but realized that she had asked him to stay with her and wondered what would happen if she took this any further, she didn't want him to think that she was easy, didn't want to be the one to make the first step again. She frowned at the thought, she hated how the whole "love game" was about to play out. It was like a silent agreement that everyone around the whole wide world knew about and everyone had agreed to at some point. The guy should wait three day before calling after a date, the girl shouldn't call or text before the guy did. She hated all of those rules but at the same time it felt wrong breaking them, on the other hand, she wasn't famous for sticking to the ruled but still decided to let the thought of kissing him go. She wouldn't make a move again until he did. He was the original hybrid for crying out loud. She would wait but not without being a little disappointed by the fact that there wouldn't be another kiss. Sigrid was just about to lean out of the tension-zone when Klaus took one of her hands into both of his and looked into her eyes with an intense look. She could feel his fingers gently trace the curve of her hand at the same time as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. If she had had a heart it would have been beating out of her chest.

"I'm not used to giving away what I'm thinking to anybody but I find it hard not to when I'm with you and I would hate for this thing that is happening between us to be ruined by Elijah. Therefor I have my doubts about contacting him but I know we have to if he can help to figure this mess out. But I just want you to know, before this whole thing is set in motion, that you give me some sort of tunnel vision Sigrid. It's like nothing that I've ever experienced before. I could be in a crowded room anywhere with a million people around and all I'd see would be you. Everything around me just disappears. There's only you."

And before Sigrid had a chance to process what he had just said Klaus crushed his soft lips against hers. The kiss started out as gentle as the last one but as soon as he put his hands on her face Sigrid couldn't help herself and the kiss went from gentle to hard and passionate in just a few seconds. She grabbed a handfull of the fabric of his shirt and pulled him even closer to her as Klaus took charge and deepened the kiss even further. Sigrid tangled her hands is his hair to lock on to him even more, showing him that she wasn't about to back away when she felt her whole body being picked up only to be pushed against the wall behind them. A soft moan escaped her lips as he pushed his rock solid body against hers as the kiss got deeper and deeper. The electricity between them was almost unbearable and heat poured through her body as she pushed up against him. Both of Klaus hands moved down her body and cupped her ass as hers moved frantically in his hair. Klaus touch sent delicious tremors through her whole body and he felt and tasted so impossibly good that she only wanted more. He moaned against her mouth and her chest was burning with the intensity of the kiss as she finally broke the kiss and pulled away only to rest her forehead against his. They looked at each other for a moment and all she could think about was this wonderful man standing infront of her making her feel more alive than ever. To hell with the rules, she wanted to be with him and she wanted it now.

"If you want me, I'm yours." She whispered, pressing gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth. Klaus let out a sight of relief as a small smile broadened over his lips.

"You're mine" he said and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized while writing that the story is moving along very slowly, almost hour by hour, but I assure you that shit will go down soon enough. Just feel like it is important to really get to build some solid ground for their relationship before anything else can happen.**

**I hope you bare with me**

**and thank you all for reading.**

**/Tigerdrottningen**

* * *

Sigrid exhaled loudly, what an extremely intense morning it had turned out to be. It felt nice to get some time alone while Klaus was away, getting some clean clothes. He was about to come and live with her for god know how long and it was nerve wrecking and exciting at the same time. Never had Sigrid ever lived with a man before, at least not for more than a few days. She realized when she put some thought into it that maybe she had been too fast to make the decision because really how would it turn out? She felt all kind of questions bubbling up inside, making her head spin when she suddenly started giggling to herself. She was dating the most powerful creature on the planet and here she was, wondering if he was a morning person. I was the thought of that and the absurdity of it that made her giggle. She soon composed herself when she realized that when she had woken up this morning she had been a single woman, now she wasn't and she suddenly felt an intense urge to tell somebody about it. She didn't want it to be a secret, she hadn't been this happy about something in a very long time and she wanted the world to know, she had to tell somebody.

Sigrid didn't have a lot of friends, it was a choice she had made not to have that many and she had truth be told never regretted it even tough it could be quite lonely sometimes. She wanted to have a few close friends instead of a hundred shallow ones. At the beginning of her carrier there had been a lot of shallow acquaintances and it hadn't been long until she had gotten sick of it and had decided to put all her effort into the few ones that she really liked. One of those people that she had met at the time and she still had a close relationship with was Ronja, a swedish model who was very kind and always had time for Sigrid. They're personalities were quite similar but in appearance they were each others opposite. Ronja was a little bit taller than Sigrid and she had that typical slender model-body. Her hair was long and died in a kind of red ombre that turned orange at the tips, it almost looked like fire when you saw her at a distance. Ronja had big brown eyes and full light pink lips. She was truly beautiful and Sigrid felt almost blessed, even tough she wasn't religious, to have Ronja as her best friend. She could call Ronja in the middle of the night and she still wouldn't hang up on her. She was without doubt Sigrids closest friend but since she was a model she traveled a lot and they didn't have the chance to get together as often as they liked to but it didn't matter. Months could pass and their friendship still stayed the same. Ronja knew everything about Sigrid except for the fact that she was a vampire, it wasn't the that Sigrid didn't think that Ronja would approve of her vampirism, it was just that when they got together they had more important things to talk about and she knew that Ronja wouldn't mind, therefore there were no real reason to tell her either. It wouldn't change anything and it didn't feel that important. It had been three months since she had last seen Ronja and when she thought about it Sigrid could feel her heart aching. She really missed her best friend and she decided to give her a call. If not to tell her about her new relationship-status then just to hear her voice and to know where she was. Sigrid gently picked up her phone and held it to her ear, waiting for Ronja to pick up.

"Sigrid, vad jag är glad att du ringer!" (Sigrid, i'm so glad that you called!) Ronja almost yelled when she picked up the phone.

"Mm, I realized just now that it was almost a month since I last heard from you and I really miss you so I just called to hear your voice. Where are you right now?" Sigrid could hear Ronja smiling on the other end.

"Oh my god, yes! It was sooooo long ago. I'm in L.A and I was actually just about to call you because I got my schedule for next week and saw that you and I are going to be in the same Vivienne fashion show in Milan. How crazy is that?! I'm super excited about the whole thing and I can't wait to see you!" Sigrid laughed at Ronjas enthusiasm and didn't get any time to answer before her best friend continued.

"Have anything new happened to my favorite blonde since we last spoke? I heard from some of the girls that you quit your kindergarden job and I haven't been wanting to tell you before but it was about god damn time Sig. You are a fashion writer, you shouldn't take care of peoples children. Or you know, I know that you are lovely with kids but you get my point. More fashion, less taking care of kids"

"I know, I know. But something bigger than that has actually happened and you can never guess what it is." Sigrid felt the butterflies in her stomach stir when she thought about Klaus and that she was about to tell someone about him.

"Oh my god, what is it?!" Sigrid could almost hear how Ronja jumped up and down like a little child on the other end of the phone.

"Take a guess"

"Have you won the lottery? Pierced your tongue? Or no…oh my god are you pregnant?!" Sigrid laughed at her through the phone.

"Are you serious, Are those the most exciting things you can come up with?" She tried to sound disappointed but failed and her smiled could be heard through her words.

"Well…yeah. You can't blame me Sig, you aren't famous for doing crazy exciting things"

And of course her best friend was right. Before she had met Klaus all she had done was to write about fashion and post pictures of herself in fancy clothes on her blog. Her blog had been her life until he had stepped into it and yeah they had just met but there was something about him that she felt very sure about. He was her guy, or hybrid-boyfriend-whatever and she truly felt like he was the one. It was time to tell Ronja.

"No, you're right. But this time it is actually something really great."

"Oh my god Sig, just tell me already!"

"I've met someone" Ronja went completely silent on the other end and for a moment Sigrid thought that Ronja had hung up on her when finally she reacted with a squeak of happiness.

"Are you serious?! That's fantastic, is it someone I know? How does he look? Is he handsome?"

"His name is Klaus and he is…" she paused. What was she going to say? He didn't work and he was way too old to tell anybody about his age.

"English" She finally said.

"Oh, cute accent then. When do I get to meet him? I need to have a little talk with him to see if he is good enough for you!" Sigrid smiled. Ronja was always looking out for her and Sigrid didn't think that Ronja would back off even if she would have know that she was going to have a serious talk with the original hybrid. She was fearless in that way, nothing could scare her off.

"Sooner than you think, he'll be coming with me to Milan. But I really got to go now Ron, he'll be here any minute"

"Oh good, the sooner the better. I'll see you in a week then Sig, it was so nice talking to you I really miss you!"

"I miss you too"

Sigrid stared at the phone for a few minutes after they had hung up. She wondered what Ronja would think about Klaus because Sigrid wasn't sure if his charms would work on Ronja. She sighed heavily, It was an exciting week that they had ahead of themselves and she felt a sudden urge to go to the beach and sunbathe and just relax before the undeniable chaos that next week would be.

She texted Klaus:

"Felt like going to the beach, meet me there when you're done."

She put on her bikini underneath of her dress, packed a towel and got into the car. Ten minutes later the sea air filled her lungs with salt and she let her dress drop to the ground and she stretched her body on the towel in the sand. If there ever was something called heaven she thought, this definitely had to be it.

* * *

Klaus had gotten Sigrids text and was on his way to meet her at the beach. He pulled out of the parking lot and run a checklist through his head that he had done everything he set his mind to before leaving. He had packed all of his things and checked out of the hotel that he had been staying in for over a month and when he had done so the girl at the desk had looked both surprised and a little disappointed when he had stated that he was about to leave. Klaus on the other had was excited to be staying at Sigrids place, to be around her at all time was something he had just weeks earlier dreamt about and now it was finally happening. Before leaving he had also left a message on Elijahs phone for him to call him back and Klaus checked his phone while driving one last time to see if Elijah had tried to get in touch. There were no messages from Elijah and Klaus felt both relieved and a bit disappointed at the same time. He didn't want to tell Elijah about him and Sigrid but at the same time he wanted everyone to know about them. Elijah would have to accept it, even tough Klaus knew that it probably would be hard for his brother to do so. Now that everything was settled he was keen on putting all of his time and effort on Sigrid. He still couldn't believe that she was his, she had actually said it but he couldn't quite cope because really, why the hell would such an amazing creature like Sigrid ever want to be with someone as himself? He was sure he would never understand it but realized that he didn't have to either. She understood it, that was the most important thing and he was determined to enjoy ever single second by her side.

He parked the car and made his way to the beach. He spotted her right away. She was lying on a towel in the middle of the beach wearing nothing but a marine blue bikini. Klaus admired her from a distance, taking her whole appearance in. She looked absolutely stunning and he had a hard time trying to stop himself from not ravishing her right there and then. His body ached to touch her and to be touched by her. She looked absolutely perfect and her skin shimmered in the sunlight. A true goddess he thought and he made sure to take a good look before making his way towards her.

* * *

"You look ravishing, love"

Sigrid looked up and noticed Klaus standing over her. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off the muscles that were hiding under it. She smiled at him and patted the sand next to her towel for him to sit down beside her. Klaus immediately sat down, his eyes never leaving her body. She loved how he looked at her like he wanted to eat her up and she loved the fact that he had been watching her from the parking lot moments earlier. She had felt his gaze upon her the whole time and loved the idea of him taking a few minutes trying to compose himself before walking up to her.

"Thank you." She noticed Klaus looking around them with a curious look. After a while he had a frown all over his face and didn't look very happy.

"Do you have any idea why people are taking pictures of you while you are sunbathing, sweetheart?"

His voice was steady and she could feel the possessive Klaus creeping up on them.

"Probably just people reading my blog, don't let them bother you." Just as she was about to close her eyes again he continued.

"It does bother me, love. I don't want anybody taking pictures of you in a bikini. You are mine." Sigrid sat up and turned towards him. He was looking at her daringly and she knew that she had to be gentle with him now that they were in public.

"People know who I am and they are curious, thats all and they are not taking pictures of me they are taking pictures of us, they didn't take any pictures of me until you showed up. They are probably just wondering who you are."

Klaus swallowed hard looking like he hadn't understood a word of what she was saying and was thinking about what he was going to answer but before he had the chance Sigrid continued.

"I meant what I said earlier you know, I'm serious about us and I realize now that I'll have to keep reminding you since you seem to keep forgetting about it every five seconds. I want you and only you, try to get it into that thick skull of yours."

She winked at him teasingly but Klaus kept on looking at her like he was waiting for her to continue when she got an idea. She scooped a bit closer to him and leaned close to his face.

"You know what?" Her voice was steady and he cocked one of his eyebrows at her like he couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"What, love?" A smirk broadened over his lips as she got closer and closer to him.

"I'll prove it to you."

She leaned even closer and gently closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her warm body and felt the heat on her skin while her hands went up to cup his face as they kissed passionately. Sigrid broke free from the kiss and looked him daringly in the eyes.

"In just a few hours everybody will know. That's how serious I am. And I told my best friend Ronja about you earlier too. I'm all in."

Klaus looked at her like he didn't understand what had just happened when a smile started to broaden over his lips. He was satisfied with her, she could tell and she had a hard time trying to think about anything else than how the weight of his body would feel upon her own. It had been a long time since she had last been with a man and her body ached for this particular man next to her. She couldn't imagine the night going in any other direction because really, she wasn't about to let him sleep on the couch when she just moments earlier had kissed him in front of the whole world. It wouldn't be long until the pictures would be on the internet and everybody would know about them. There was no way that she would be able to sleep in the same bed as him and keep her hands to herself. She wanted to touch him, she wanted him to touch her. The electricity between them was almost unbearable. She knew that they were going to take things slow but that hadn't been going very well since they already was a couple in some weird way and she was all in. And so was he. Nothing had ever felt more right than this, than Klaus.

His hand traced soft circles on her back and she hummed as he planted gentle kisses on her neck when he suddenly broke the silence.

"I am too serious about us, love and I'm sorry if I am ruining your day on the beach but we really got to get home."

"Oh is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, love. I just won't be able to keep my hands off you for much longer."

* * *

Just as they got home Klaus phone buzzed and his expression when he read the text went from a frown into a smile. Sigrid looked at him curiously.

"Well love, the good news is that the pictures are all over the internet so I guess it officially you and me now." His smile was triumphant and she smiled back at him.

"The bad news is that the text was from Elijah and he is wondering what the hell I am doing with his beloved Sigrid"

Klaus looked like he was truly concerned about the whole thing while Sigrid only had one thing on her mind. Elijah wasn't going to spoil this for her, for them. She loved Elijah for saving her life but this time he would have to wait for an answer, he had no saying in the matter.

"Elijah won't ever be an issue, I promise you that Klaus and I'll talk to him but you'll have to promise me not to stake him again" He shot her a look of surprise.

"That's right I know about that too mister." She winked at him teasingly and he put his right hand over his heart and tried to look offended but failed and said with a hint of humor in his voice:

"I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best not to, sweetheart."

He shot her a dimpled smile and he looked so incredibly handsome that she couldn't bare to keep her hands off him for any longer. She vamp-speeded up to him so that her face was only inches away from his when she slowly started to drag the hem of his shirt towards the ceiling. Klaus stood there with a cocky look on his face as he let her take off his shirt and raised his arms to help her with the last bit of it before dropping it to the floor. He placed his hands on her hips as Sigrid placed hers on his bare chest. She had had her fair share of fantasies about how he may look with his shirt off and now that she had the real deal in front of her it was hard to hide her excitement. He looked so much better than she had ever imagined and she brushed her hands lightly over his toned chest and stomach. Klaus gazed at her with a serious look as she touched his chest and moved down towards the stomach. It was soft and solid at the same time and it felt lovely under her hands. She noticed that her touch sent shivers down his spine and slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his bare chest. He tasted of salt and something sweet that she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Her hands slowly traveled from his neck down to his chest, over his stomach and finally grabbed a hold of the hem of his jeans and undid the button. When he tried to make a move she shot him a look saying that he had to wait, it was her turn to do as she wanted. He answered her with a devilish smirk as she unzipped his jeans and slowly pulled them down. Klaus was wearing black boxers and she smirked back at him when she gently brushed her hand over them and felt the hard bump hiding underneath. She grabbed a hold of her dress and pulled it all off in one motion, standing in front of him in her bikini. He looked at her from head to toe and smiled broadly, she was exquisite to say the least and his mouth was watering by just the thought of what he might find under that bikini of hers. Sigrid put her hands around Klaus neck and bit her lower lip giving him a sign that he was allowed to move now. He hungrily crushed his lips on hers and realized that he never had been as turned on as he was at this very moment. Sigrid moaned loudly as his lips devoured hers and the heat between them was almost unbearable. Klaus picked her up and vamp-speeded them to her bedroom and passionately put both of them down on the bed. His hands untied the strings on Sigrids bikini top and threw it away as soon as it came off. He stepped back and looked at her as she was lying on the bed wearing nothing but her bikini bottoms, she was beautiful. Sigrid stood up and played teasingly with the hem of his boxers as she kissed the side of his neck. Klaus moaned loudly and it only triggered Sigrid further, she gently swept over the bump in his boxers a few times and she could hear a low growl escape his lips. She slowly pulled down the boxers until they finally hit the floor. She took in the sight of him and smiled broadly at him. He was big, bigger than any of the other men Sigrid had been with and it made her even more excited than before. He returned her smile with an even broader one. She let her hand stroke gently over his length and he moaned loudly. She pressed her body up against his and he whispered sensually in her ear as she kissed his neck.

"You are mine now"

"Yes, and you are mine."

"Yes"

Sigrid decided to take charge and turned her head up to his and slowly moved so that he understood that she wanted him to turn his back towards the bed. When he had done so she slowly pushed him down towards it at the same time as she kissed his neck, chest and stomach. She could tell that he wasn't used to taking orders from somebody else and loved that she could see that he actually enjoyed her bossiness. She kept on planting feather light kisses all the way down his body and when she reached his length she looked him in the eyes before taking him into her mouth. Klaus moaned loudly and his whole body got tense by her action. She began pumping it in and out of her mouth and Klaus was blown away by the sensation of pleasure her soft mouth was giving him. If she would continue on he would surely reach his climax sooner than he wanted. Just as he was about to ask her to stop she started planting kissed up his stomach and chest when she finally reached his mouth again. Sigrid kissed Klaus passionately and suddenly she was on her back. He had flipped them around and now Klaus was on top of her. He mimicked the motion she had done before by planting kisses all the way down her chest and stomach and only stopped to kiss both of her nipples before continuing his journey down the curves of her delicate body. Sigrid had never been as turned on as she was at this very moment and was taken by the intensity of the moment. The electricity between them was getting stronger and stronger and her body was filled with heat when she felt him stop right at the bottom of her stomach. Klaus looked up at her and shot her that famous smirk of his before slowly starting to pull her bikini bottoms down. Sigrid watched him intensely as the bikini bottoms left her body. The smirk on Klaus lips got even broader by the sight of her now all naked body in front of him.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Sigrid"

In a flash his lips met hers again and she moaned loudly at the feel of his naked body against her own. He looked seriously into her eyes while positioning himself over her and she nodded as if to say that she was ready for him, and boy was she ready. She was so excited that she fought the whole bed would get wet and when she felt the tip of his length starting to push into her she moaned sensually into his ear.

"Oh my god Klaus"

Klaus took this as a sign and thrust himself further into her until all of him was inside of her. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust herself to his size before continuing. He started to thrust into her slowly at first but both of them was so hungry for one another that the thrusts soon got rougher, harder and faster as they both moaned loudly. Sigrid had never felt as vibrant and alive as she did right at this very second. He felt so incredibly good inside of her, it was the best sex she had ever had. She kissed him passionately as they changed position. Sigrid was now on top of him, riding him intensely. Klaus could feel her walls getting tighter around him and he pressed a hand to her lower back, pulling her tighter against him. His other hand that was placed on her hip traced down her tight and pulled it slowly up against his side so that he could dive deeper into her and she let out a strangled cry as her hands gripped tighter around his shoulders. Klaus found himself relishing in everything about her, her skin, her mouth, her hands. She panted his name as she rode him when she finally sped up the pace letting his length plunge into her harder and faster. Her orgasm was close and she looked him into the eyes letting him know, Klaus then shifted underneath her so that he was once again on top of her. Sigrid felt her orgasm rip through her whole body and sent delicious pleasure all the way down to her toes. When Klaus felt her walls clench around him he came undone with a low growl against her throat and collapsed beside her on the bed. Sigrid pressed her lips to the corners of his mouth as he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close. Sigrid hummed contently against his chest and he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

"You're mine." she whispered before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
